SSA Toretto
by melvncholymvmi
Summary: The one where Letty's past betters her future


Title: SSA Toretto

Author: melvncholymvmi (Desi)

Summary: The one where Letty's past betters her future.

A/N: Still clearing out my cache of one-shots and drabbles. This one might actually be more than one chapter, but we'll see.

* * *

_Brooklyn, NY, October 8:15AM_

Dom let out a low whistle when his wife entered the room. "Wow."

"What?"

"I know I said I wouldn't go back to jail, but I swear to god, Let, if you arrested me right now, I would do life."

Letty took the mug of coffee from his hands and sipped from it before telling him, "You're crazy."

Short hair wavy from air-drying, white henley shirt under the black, leather holster vest that old school detectives wore complete with black skinnies and combat boots. She looked every bit of the hot badass motherfucker that she was.

It was Letty's first day as Supervisory Special Agent Toretto with the New York branch of the FBI. Hobbs and Nobody had pulled a few strings and gotten her the job. A few months prior, she'd decided that while she loved staying home with Brian and enjoying the city, Letty had begun to feel suffocated by it all. She wanted to feel needed again, and not just by her husband and stepson. The brunette had her fair share of city life, taking Brian on walks, checking out the best eateries and parks.

But something was missing.

It was during their first rooftop cookout of the summer that Hobbs had entertained them with a story of his favorite catch. When he told them about the elaborate sting operation they'd set up to catch the head of a crime syndicate, Letty asked him why they hadn't done something differently.

"_How would you have done it?" Hobbs had asked. _

"_I would have went to the source. His heart. No matter how ruthless a man is, there's always a woman behind him. She's the key. Whether it's his wife, his daughter or his mama, she's it." Letty replied._

_Hobbs considered that. An hour later when he'd gotten her alone, he asked, "You know, your past gives you an interesting insight on things. Maybe you should be a profiler."_

"_What? Work for the Feds? That's ridiculous."_

"_You've worked for me."_

"_I've worked _with _you. I don't work _for_ anyone."_

"_Semantics."_

"_Besides, I don't have any training or schooling."_

"_You don't need it." Hobbs told her. "Think about it."_

She had. And she was interested. So, over the summer, Letty completed accelerated physical fitness and firearms training courses along with profiling and forensics under the watchful eye of Little Nobody. She excelled in each category, earning marks higher than Little Nobody and Hobbs combined.

"_The only person who's gotten scores are high as yours was Brian." Nobody had mentioned._

"I'm so proud of you, Letty." Dom said, taking his coffee back and setting it on the counter. He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"Guess what?" Her brown eyes twinkled and she bit her bottom lip, flirtatiously.

He knew that look all too well. "What's that?"

"New job comes with handcuffs."

"Oof, now you're speaking my language." Dom kissed her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands trailed down her waist and around to rest on her ass. "How about you—?"

"Mama Letty! Wait!"

Dom removed his hands from his wife's backside and Letty spun round to see her stepson running towards her with a piece of paper in his hand. She knelt down to meet his eyes and held her hands open. Little Brian wiggled his way into the space between her arms.

"I made this for you."

Letty gasped theatrically. "You _made_ this? For _me_?"

"Yup!" The four-year-old responded, chest puffed out proudly. He used his little fingers to explain the picture to Letty. "That's me. That's Daddy. And that's you."

"What's in my hand?"

"That's your gun 'cause you're a cop. So you need one to catch the bad guys."

Letty gazed at the boy that she had come to love as if he came from her own body. Her beaming smile took over her features. "Thank you so much, my love. I will hang it in my office so everyone can see it."

"Really?" Brian asked in disbelief.

"Really, really. I pinkie promise." She held up her smallest finger and linked it with his. "When Daddy brings you to visit me at work, you'll see."

"Cool!"

"Way cool." She agreed. "I have to go, baby. Be good for Daddy."

"I will."

Letty kissed his head and then stood to her full height, kissing her husband. "I'll call if I'm gonna be late."

"Okay. Be safe."

"I always am."

* * *

"Toretto." Nobody called from his office across the corridor.

Letty leaned back in her chair to see him, clearly. "Sir?"

"Briefing room in ten."

"Yes, sir."

"Toretto."

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop calling me sir."

"Sorry, si—. Sorry."

It was weird. Letty _was_ a badass. Sure, motherhood had changed her, but before she'd even known about Brian, there was a switch that had been flipped. She was softer in her approach with everything in her life. Maybe she was tired. Whatever it was, in that moment, had no place in her life. Now, she was expected to be the hardcore car god with more connections than Facebook and see people with the eyes that had seen so much. It was a small percentage of why she'd agreed to work as a profiler.

But was it enough?

Ten minutes later, the brunette sat in the conference room staring at photographs taped to a transparent white board. Someone had written beside each picture in a red marker. There were a few miscellaneous papers with information on them above the photographs in a semicircle on the opposite side of the.

"Toretto, meet Stasiak." Nobody said as he stormed into the office, all-business.

"Nice to meet you."

Stasiak reached out to shake Letty's hand. "It's an honor, for me. I, uh, I used to work with O'Connor. Well, Brian. He was a great guy. Sad to have seen him go."

Letty smiled, feeling proud of her brother-in-law's reputation. "He's the best."

"SSA Stasiak. SSA Toretto." Little Nobody greeted as he entered the room.

Letty gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Little Nobody had yet to earn the respect of the team like Big Nobody had. He was a jokester and came off as more of a frat boy than a government agent. Still, Letty had no issues with him. His only issue was that he was a little green; he hadn't seen much in his privileged life, but that wasn't his fault. Life had thrown Letty more than a few curve balls and it had made her who she was. Eventually, his experiences with the FBI would do the same for him.

She hoped.

"Showtime, people!"

Around them, the lights dimmed and a Nobody clicked a button on his remote. A holographic screen from a tabletop projector filled the space of thin air in the center of the conference table.

"You all remember our resident bad girl, Cipher. She has been spotted in Andorra, known for its ski resorts and tax-haven for the rich and scheming. Now, I'm sure I don't have to tell you that when someone like Cipher is spotted—."

"It's because she wanted us to spot her." Letty finished.

"Precisely. She's baiting us. Your job is to find out why."

"I'm sending you both coordinates to your tablets as well as your mobile phones with every cookie crumb she's left behind in her pursuit to be the_ hottest_ villain on the planet, pun intended." Little Nobody added.

Letty's eyes squinted ever so slightly at his blatant sexism, but it was enough for Little Nobody to clear his throat and quickly turn his gaze back to the task at hand.

"My guess is that whatever she wants has to do with revising and putting into motion her plan to start a nuclear war."

"The same plan that Dom Toretto and his team helped stop last year." Stasiak replied, scrolling on his tablet.

"The very one. Letty?" Nobody began. "Is this going to be a problem for you?"

Letty looked up from her phone, brows raised in question. "Why would this be a problem? I want her as badly as anyone else here does."

"My kinda woman." Little Nobody joked, huge grin on his face. Letty gave him a look that shut him up.

"I only need to know one thing." Letty told Nobody.

"What's that?"

"Do I have permission to do whatever is necessary to bring her down for good this time?"

Nobody nodded. "By any means necessary."

"Then let's go."


End file.
